One Sided Love, One Sided Curse
by Izzy Montague
Summary: Loki has laid a spell on Steve to make him fall in love with him. But when Tony notices the Change in eye color, the gig is up, and Loki had to lose the spell. Can he make Steve fall in love with him, without using magic? M for later chapters


Prologue: The Curse

Steve was sitting alone in his apartment. He had everything he could need for a comfortable night in. The Super solider was just beginning to settle back into a book that the adored, The Count Of Monte Cristo by Alexander Dumas.

"Hello Captain." A voice purred behind him. Turning quickly around, green cat like eyes met his soft blue ones.

"Thor said you were killed." Steve told Loki, getting up from his chair. The god of mischief smirked.

"Tsk tsk, my brother really does know nothing." Loki said. He moved closer to Steve. "Yo might find this strange...but I find you very attractive."

"You're right." came Steve's immediate response. "That is strange." He was backing away as Loki drew nearer.

"Well." Steve hit the wall, and Loki was uncomfortably close to him. "I'll just have to change your mind." Very softly Loki grazed his hand across Steve's chest. The Captain's bold blue eyes turned into a near forest green.

This was three months ago.

Chapter 1

**In which Tony realizes that Steve's eyes have never been green**

Steve was washing his face in the bathroom. Loki was stretched across their bed, still sound asleep. The captain managed to brush out his hair, and check the mirror again. His green eyes, as they had always been in his mind, glowed brightly. He had returned from a mission last night, and he and his god of mischief had spent the entire night making up for lost time. Climbing into bed, Steve wrapped an arm loving around Loki's waist. The god wriggled slightly to get comfortable, but didn't awaken.

"Loki..." He murmured into his lover's ear. The god swatted idly at him. Steve chuckled, and kissed his neck, getting a small rise. "It's time to get up. I'm going to make breakfast." Loki once again swatted at Steve, this time more directly. Another kiss.

"Why must you awaken me in such a way?" Loki purred, turning around to face his lover. The Good Captain was just that, good. He had no idea that Loki had him under a spell that would keep Steve absolutely enamored with him for as along as the God saw fit, but no one, not one of his team members, or even his friend Sam, noticed the sudden and drastic change in eye color. That was fine for the God, it meant that he could have The Captain for as long as he wanted to play with him.

"I love you." He chuckled. "That's why." A smile from Steve nearly broke his heart. Despite the spell, at first Loki had not really reciprocated the sudden affection. In fact he resented it, but lately for a different reason. He knew that if he broke the curse, that Steve would never forgive, nor truly love him in the way he now felt for his Super Solider.

"I love you too." Loki kissed Steve on the lips softly. His heart was breaking more with each kiss.

"I'm not letting you laze around all day." his lover breathe against his cheek. "We are actually getting out of bed this time." Loki moaned in protest.

"No, I mustn't." He feigned an over-dramatic swoon. "It would simply kill me to leave this bed." Steve scooped his love rup, getting a small squek from the god.

"Then I guess you're going to die." Steve carried him into the living room, and laid the half naked god on the couch.

"A cruel man." Loki protested. "How can I love someone as cruel as you?"

Steve simply shook his head and began pulling out the ingredients for Loki's favorite breakfast. It was an omelette with tomato and basil mixed into the egg, and all cooked together. Personally Steve hated it, but he always made it for his god. The rising smell of basil always caught Loki's attention. "Am I still a cruel man?" The solider asked, smirking.

Loki grinned at the smell. "No. I love you again." Loki got up off the couch. Steve was trying to pay attention to the food, but the way that Loki's body moved always captivated him. It was lithe an sleek, moving as if he was gliding against water. "The food, my dear." Loki smirked as Steve blushed, turning back to the omelettes. Steve's was one that was a classic, to him anyway. Cheese and sauteed peppers was his favorite type of combination.

The god watched Steve's highly muscular arms move with a gentleness that was not seen in most men as strong as him. The curves of his muscles excited the god. A man like Steve, so strong in body and mind, yet that could touch so gently, was hard to find. Loki was about to forsake breakfast, when that was a knock on the door. In an instant, the god was a cat.

Steve looked over to make sure Loki was hidden, or at least disguised. If the team found out about them, he'd be locked up for sure. Steve pulled on some jeans, and opened the door.

"Hey Cap." Tony strode inside the apartment. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Good morning, Tony." He said. Cap grabbed his coffee cup. "What can I do for you?" The inventor grinned wickedly. As it was only 7:26 in the morning, Steve assumed that Tony had been up all night.

"I have an idea."

"Here we go." Steve rolled his eyes, and went back to cooking.

"Come on, Cap! This is for the sake of your love life!" Tony urged. The cat made a noise as if it snorted. The inventor glared at it. "Why does your cat hate me?"

Steve shrugged, ignoring the love life comment. "I'm not interested. When I find someone, It will be on my terms, in my time."Steve told him. Tony turned back around, and looked as if he was going to say something else, but he stopped.

"Since when are your eyes green, Cap?"

"My eyes have always been green. What are you talking about?" Loki knew it was over. That damned Stark had to observant when he was either drunk or sleep deprived.

"No, They were blue just a few weeks ago..." Tony started going through his phone.

"Look, I have a lot to do today, so." Steve motioned for the door.

"Fine. But I'm going to prove your eyes have never been green."

"Goodbye Tony." The door shut behind the genius. Turning around, Loki was sitting a the table, biting his nail.

"My _have_ always been green. Right?" Steve looked at Loki. Some of the color began to fade, and blue was showing it's self around the edges. LOki walked over, and laid his head on Steve's chest to renew and restrengthen the spell.

"Of course, my love. Of Course."


End file.
